


%%%

by ihatedracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatedracomalfoy/pseuds/ihatedracomalfoy
Summary: harry finds someone he can take his anger out on
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron would say that Harry had changed. Not in a positive way, it was almost scary. He didn’t seem to care about maintaining relationships or attending classes. He wouldn’t even look towards McGonagall’s way, knowing she would be glare him down with disappointment. They tried to suffice it as a reaction to his trauma, perhaps he was just angry at the world. No one could blame him. However, there was really no way to excuse his terrible behavior. Other students noticed this change and were cautious around him; making sure to speak softly or not at all, avoiding getting in his way. Of course, this was everyone but Malfoy. Ah yes, Malfoy. The school whore. The one who always had the most to say despite having cocks shoved down his throat every evening during dinner. Harry couldn’t explain the anger that built up inside him just at the thought of Malfoy. This was his chance to let it all out.

Harry was quietly stalking through the halls while everyone attended dinner, knowing exactly where Malfoy would be hiding on his knees. It was exhilarating. He pulled out his wand before casting a quiet spell to break the lock holding the closet door shut. Panicked faces and a drooling mess, Harry quickly let out a laugh as he saw Blaise Zabini rushing to pull his pants up and run past him. Draco’s face was red, tears falling down his cheeks, and mouth wide open gasping for air. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was angry. Before he could get up, Harry pushed him back down on his knees and slammed the closet door shut. He casted a quick lock spell before pointing his wand at Draco.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Potter? Think you can threaten me with a hex?” Draco tried to reach for his own wand but let out a grunt when he felt a kick to his stomach. He doubled down and fell to his side, hand trying to grasp at the pain.

“On your knees and still trying to claim authority, Malfoy?” Harry gave another kick to Draco’s stomach, putting his wand away and throwing a punch to his nose. He watched as blood seeped out, quickly licking his lips before backing up. “Get up then, Malfoy. Pick up your wand and fight.” Harry couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips. He was almost getting off on seeing Malfoy in pain. He ignored the ache in his pants that only seemed to grow harder once Malfoy moaned in pain.

“You’re sick, Potter. Everyone knows it. We’ve heard stories from Ginny Weasley about how you like to—” Draco shrieked as Harry pulled sharply at his hair.

“Like to what, Malfoy? It’s rich coming from you; someone who spends their evenings sucking cock in a dirty closet.” Harry tsked and pulled back harder, keeping his grip firm. “Clearly, I’m not the only sick one here.” His free hand reached over to pull off Draco’s boxers, a tiny wet spot forming from his pre-cum.

“Don’t,” Draco warned, although he made no real attempt to move. Harry only tightened his grip on Malfoy’s hair before stroking his cock slowly. Draco was pushing his hips forward, silently begging for more but swallowing his moans and pleas. He could never put himself down in front of Harry that way. The strokes abruptly stopped, causing Draco to flash his eyes open in desperation.

“Let’s see how well of a cocksucker you are, Malfoy.” Harry pushed Draco further onto the floor before getting up and pulling off his pants, boxers following soon after. “Get up.”

Draco let out a whine before slowly pushing himself onto his knees. His stomach had attained a bruise, nose was burning in pain as the blood travelled down to his mouth. Draco was going to use his sleeve to wipe the mess, but Harry pulled his hair tightly.

“Leave it.” Draco was confused, not understanding the appeal of his own blood getting onto Harry’s cock. Harry really was sick.

“You’re fucked,” Draco said, but his breathing became rapid once Harry forced his jaw open. With no hesitation, he pushed his dick roughly past Malfoy’s lips.

“You look good like this, Malfoy. On your knees with a cock shoved in your mouth. I bet you’d give it all up just to be fucked by half the boys in school.” Draco only moaned in response, letting his tongue travel across the sensitive head and hollowing his cheeks as often as he could. “Keeps you quiet, too.”

“Look at me,” Harry moaned, halting his movement when Draco made no attempt to look up. He reached down and harshly grabbed his face, turning it upwards so their eyes met. “I said, look at me.” Draco looked so pretty. His nose bleed caused a mess of red over his lips, cheeks burning, eyes watery, and drool covered his chin. Though when he tried moving his face from Harry’s grasp, he felt a sharp sting against his cheek.

“How _dare_ you,” Draco cried, looking up furiously at Harry.

“Get back to sucking.”

“If you think I’m going to suck you off, you’re mental.”

“Fine then, I guess I’ll have to fuck you.” Harry casted a quick restraining spell before Draco could reach for his own wand.

“You’re going to pay for this, Potter. You’re disgusting.” Draco was crying, trying his hardest to rip off the strings holding his wrists together. He managed to kick Harry in the stomach but was stunned in fear to see no reaction of pain.

“Mm, how so? Going to run along and tell your father that you got fucked in the ass by the _Boy Who Lived_?” Harry licked his lips and pushed Draco onto his back. He wanted to see his face while he fucked him. A quick lubrication charm was said, and Harry slowly pushed in until he was balls deep. Malfoy made noises of protest, screwing his eyes shut and panting harshly. He felt full and cursed his body for reacting, cock twitching as he heard Harry softly grunt.

“I hate you,” Draco’s mouth hanged open as Harry began pushing his hips against the pale skin harshly. Harry picked up the pace and soon his hand was placed over Draco’s mouth.

“You’re pretty when you’re not talking,” Harry moaned, feeling his orgasm build up once Draco made eye contact with him and kept it there. His eyes were full of tears, but tongue was darting out against Harry’s hand. Harry slipped his thumb inside, feeling the warm tongue circle around his skin. He continued fucking him and only came a few minutes later, pushing his cock deep inside and making sure none of his cum slipped out. He wanted Draco to feel the warmth of it. Harry didn’t stop moving once he came, instead he reached between them and began stroking Draco’s cock.

“Please, don’t make me. I don’t want—” before he could help it, Draco was cumming. He was a moaning mess, body tensing and shaking as his cum painted his stomach and chest. Harry sat inside him for a few more minutes, trying to catch his breath and smearing Draco’s own cum all over his mouth. Draco tried to move his head to the side, avoiding Harry’s hand, but failed.

Harry pulled out, casting a clean-up spell onto himself before getting dressed and collecting his wand. He removed the restraints from Draco and watched as he quickly rubbed at his wrists. Draco was a fucking mess. But he was also furious, quickly crawling towards his wand and attempting to throw a hex at Harry.

Harry threw a punch at Draco’s face again, watching him fall to the floor. His stomach held a deep, purple bruise and his face was painted with his own blood; scars forming along his cheek. Harry made sure no one was outside before walking out and leaving Draco alone in the closet room to tidy up.

Harry ran his hands through his hair while entering the common room. Everyone was mostly asleep, but Hermione and Ron were sat at the fire, looking up at Harry when they noticed him. They both gave him a small smile, but Harry said nothing and walked towards the dorms. He would fix things with them eventually, but he had much more important things to focus on now.


	2. ###

Harry sat himself near Hermione and Ron during breakfast, who quickly halted their conversation and turned towards him. They were smiling, Hermione passing a more sincere look while Ron looked sheepish and confused. He gave them an awkward smile, his eyes staying empty and cold. 

“Harry,” Hermione started, softly, “glad you’re here.”

“Wait ‘til you see Malfoy, everyone’s saying he got beat up bad,” Ron said, excitedly. His smile was hysterical as he looked past heads and straight towards the Slytherin table. Harry joined his gaze, a smirk sneaking onto his lips as he saw Malfoy’s distressed look. The scars on his face were sharp and long in length, eyes bruised badly, dried blood ran from his nose; it was obvious he had tried washing off the staining but failed. 

“Who do you suppose did it?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Malfoy. He was satisfied with what he had done, and glad it carried onto Draco the next day; he looked furious and upset all at the same time. It was rather appealing seeing him so broken apart.

“No clue, they suppose it’s whoever he decided to suck off yesterday,” Ron snickered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. They both seemed to get on with their own conversation, but Harry would continue his gaze upon Malfoy. He saw him swiftly get up and leave the dining hall alone. Harry was curious, leaving the table without saying a word to Hermione or Ron, stalking quickly after Draco until he reached the halls. 

Draco was mostly groaning in pain, slowly walking himself into the boy’s bathroom. Harry didn’t really think before entering after him. Draco locked himself into a stall, pressing his back against it and quickly pulling off his belt, undoing his zipper and palming himself through his boxers. His other hand softly lingered against the bruises on his stomach, pushing onto them and moaning quietly. Harry froze, quietly locking the main bathroom door and tiptoeing towards Malfoy’s stall. Heavy breathing and loud moans came from the other side; Draco was now stroking his cock and pushing onto his stomach with as much pressure as he could bear. He was almost close to finishing until he heard the sound of another belt being removed. His heart had stopped, breathing became a lot more erratic than it was a second ago, and his hand had stopped moving now.

“Who’s there?” Draco said, trying so hard to keep his voice together, but a crack broke his words apart. 

“Reminiscing about yesterday, Malfoy?” Harry licked his lips, leaning against the sink. He watched as Draco’s pants disappeared from the floor, the stall door swinging open.

“Stop bloody following me, Potter,” Draco quickly pointed his wand at Harry, “you’re sick.” Though his eyes couldn’t help but travel down towards Harry’s hand, which was now stroking his cock shamelessly.

“I could get off on this,” Harry moaned, a devious smile on his face now, “keep going.”

Draco was sweating now, mouth open and breathing heavily as his hand shook. Harry knew Draco had no interest in truly hexing him, watching his wand slowly lower before hearing it clatter against the floor. With nothing more said, Draco was on his knees and Harry was tugging at his hair. He took Harry’s cock into the warmth of his mouth, slipping his tongue around the sensitive head and pushing it deep into his throat. Harry thought Draco looked perfect on his knees like this. 

“So desperate to please, Malfoy.” Draco moaned at that, enjoying the praise of acknowledgement. He was slowly palming himself through his own pants, taking Harry into his mouth as much as he could. He didn’t think either of them were going to last much longer, as Draco could feel the warmth in his stomach spreading along his body. He ran his tongue down to Harry’s balls, messily taking each in his mouth and softly sucking before returning his attention to his dick. Harry then held Draco’s head in place, moving his hips quickly. Draco’s eyes were screwed shut, tears falling and moans vibrating. 

“God, I’m going to cum,” Harry groaned, his grip on Draco’s hair tightening. His hips stuttered and he threw his head back, ignoring Malfoy’s chokes of protest before cumming down his throat. Harsh fingers pressed against his thighs; Draco trying to push Harry’s grasp off. Harry laughed softly, moaning as he loosened his grip and slipped his spent cock out of Draco’s mouth. “Swallow it,” Harry demanded, but Draco shook his head in a frown. His mouth was closed tightly, still holding onto the cum that didn’t manage to slip down his throat. Harry pulled Draco’s head back, kneeling down so they were face-to-face.

“Swallow. It.” Draco shook his head again, whimpering as his hair was pulled back harder. He finally gave in, pushing the cum down his throat and cringing at the taste before he opened his mouth to show Harry it was all gone. Harry nodded and looked down at Draco’s pants, wet from his own cum.

“You got off just from sucking me?” Draco’s face was red now, lowering his head and avoiding any eye contact Harry tried to force. He quickly pushed himself up, grabbing his wand and messing with his disheveled hair. 

“This is the last time anything like this will ever happen. Leave me alone and stop following me around, Potter,” Draco muttered as he watched Harry pull his pants back on.

“Fine, but don’t use a cleansing charm.”

“What?” Draco stared at Harry as if he were insane. “You want me to sit in class… with this?” He looked down towards the obvious wet spot of cum in his pants, his robes pulled back.

“Why not? Don’t you think it’d be hot?” Harry moved closer towards Draco now, smirking as the blond backed himself up against the sinks. Harry pushed their hips together and relished the soft moan that involuntarily came past Draco’s lips. Draco looked angry but didn’t make any attempt to push Harry away. Instead, he nodded and looked down once again. 

“I’ll see you during dinner,” Harry winked. He enjoyed seeing Draco beat down and submissive, especially since he knew how much he would brag about his superiority over others. Harry knew what Draco really needed though, and he was going to make sure he gave it to him.


	3. @@@

“We’re worried about you, that’s all,” Hermione gently murmured, “I mean, you ran out during breakfast and we hardly—”

“Hermione, enough.” Harry rolled his eyes and they both continued their walk to the Great Hall without another word. The more he tried to connect with his friends, the worse things seemed to get. The constant questions about his behavior and repetitive lectures were draining. The only thing that seemed to calm him down was pushing Malfoy around.

Harry had watched Malfoy carefully in each class after their earlier rendezvous, making sure he didn’t use any cleansing charm to clean up the mess in his pants. And by the look on Malfoy’s face and constant shifting around, it was obvious he hadn’t. Malfoy would send glares down at Harry whenever he was sure that no one was paying attention to either of them. Harry would simply smirk and resume staring at his parchment paper. He wasn’t sure exactly what he enjoyed about Malfoy, maybe it was his stubborn yet submissive behavior. Or the fact that he was the only one who enjoyed taking it up the ass so forcefully. He fed something in Harry that no one had ever managed to before. Harry hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was looking forward to that evening solely because of Malfoy.

And when that evening came, Harry, once again, didn’t bother excusing himself from Ron and Hermione. He simply strolled along the sharp corners of the castle and snuck into the broom closet Malfoy so clearly adored. He wasn’t shocked to see him there, awkwardly staring down at his feet and avoiding eye contact. 

“Nervous like a little school girl, are we?” 

Draco sent him a heated glare before speaking up, “never nervous, Potter.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Anyway,” Draco’s back hit the wall as Harry moved towards him, “I only came to say that we’re not doing whatever this is anymore.” 

“And whose decision was that?” 

“Mine.” Draco’s throat closed tight as he felt Harry’s lingering breath on his cheek. His eyes fell shut once he felt hands on hips and Harry slowly rutting against him. He chewed on his lips, trying his best to swallow any noises that threatened to come out. He felt dirty; his sticky skin that he’d sat with for hours and the way Harry pushed up against him in the small, confined room. He knew he was hard and Harry did as well, feeling his hand snake down and grasp him through his jeans. 

“I’m not sure that’s what you really want,” Harry whispered. He softly moved his lips towards Draco’s, watching his mouth slowly open. It was all too gentle until Harry grabbed a handful of Malfoy’s hair at the back of his neck. He let out a whine, teeth pressing sharply against his tongue to stifle his noises. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

Draco’s eyes were pressed shut and eyebrows furrowed, stilling for a moment before shaking his head side-to-side. It was all becoming too much, his hands subconsciously linked behind his back as he tried to buck his hips up against Harry. He whined further when he realized that Harry moved away from him to prevent any friction. 

“Use your words, Malfoy.” 

“ _Please_ , Potter,” Draco whined, voice slowing to a whisper as he opened his eyes and stared back at Harry desperately. “Please, I _need_ this.” His hips continued to move forward, hoping that Harry would spare the teasing and place his knee in between his shaking legs. He let out a harsh gasp though, as Harry pushed his hips back roughly against the wall. 

“Can’t even stand still..” Harry observed, quirking an eyebrow as he squeezed at Draco’s hips. Draco moaned softly, trying once again push his hips up which only made Harry’s grip tighten against his skin. “Since you were such a good boy today sitting in your cum-soaked pants, I’ll make sure you cum before we’re finished.” 

Draco nodded, his eyes pleadingly looking up at Harry. “Thank you.” 

Harry began kissing down Draco’s neck, relishing the whimpers and desperate pleas spilling out of his mouth. Harry finally brought his hips towards Draco’s, the slight friction on Draco’s confined and sticky cock making his legs shake even harder with anticipation. Harry, however, planned on dragging this out for a bit longer. 

“Get on your knees,” Harry whispered along his neck, placing a final wet kiss before pushing Draco down harshly, “and try not to cum in your pants this time.” 

Draco saved the heated glare, instead feeling his eyes slightly tingle at Harry’s words. It was a mix of humiliation, pleasure, and pain that made Draco’s eyes glossy. In regards to pain, his cock was too hard and ready to pulse out any second now after thinking about Harry all day. He kept his hands behind his back, watching Harry undo his zipper and throw his belt to the floor. He opened his mouth at the sight of Harry’s leaking cock and slowly moved forward until he was softly sucking against the head. Harry now had a hand pulling at Draco’s hair, forcing him to go deeper than his throat could take. The room filled with sounds of gagging and choking, spit dribbling down Draco’s chin as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Anyone could walk past this closet and hear the sounds you’re making, Malfoy,” Harry moaned, his head tilted and gaze set up Malfoy’s wet lips. “Who knows? Maybe someone will walk in and take you from behind while I fuck your needy, tight throat.” 

Draco moaned loudly, though it sounded more like a whine. Harry’s teasing words didn’t help ease the pressure building up from his balls and Draco now had his legs spread, thrusting his hips into the air as he continued sucking and licking as much of Harry’s cock as he could. Draco gagged a final time before Harry released his grip and pushed Draco back onto the floor even further. Draco looked up, glossy eyes and wet chin glistening from the small candle that lit the broom closet. He reached up to wipe his chin and cheeks, making a soft noise as he was suddenly hoisted off the floor and slammed against the wall. 

“So good for me, _Draco,_ ” Harry murmured against the crook of his neck. Draco, whose clothed chest was now against the cold stone wall, was rutting his hips up against it to relieve himself. Harry reached around Draco’s waist to finally unbutton his pants and slide them down his ankles, along with his boxers. His robes were thrown off, as was his vest, tie, and button-up. Draco was now completely bare and shaking from embarrassment and the cold stone against his delicate skin. Harry quietly casted a cleansing charm directed at Draco’s cock, finally removing the cum that pooled along his thighs and balls. 

“Mm, thank you.” Harry kneaded Draco’s thigh in response and turned him away from the wall. Harry was suddenly on his knees and taking Draco’s red, swollen tip into his mouth. Draco’s mouth fell open, loud and desperate moans fell as he tried pushing his cock further Harry’s mouth needily. He was met with a tug on his balls, rather harsh but it didn’t stop the pleasure from shooting throughout his body. He was so close already and he knew Harry would be upset if he came so suddenly down his throat. 

“Potter, I’m close.” But Harry didn’t stop and Draco’s knees were feeling almost magnetic as they pushed closer together. His hips were moving frantically, Harry taking him all the way down his throat and sucking harshly. He was nipping at his skin softly, moving down to his balls, letting his spit drag along the pale skin that was red with the need for release. And just as Draco whined and pleaded, warning Harry that he was _so close_ , _so, so close, Potter, Gods,_ Harry’s warm mouth was gone and Draco let out a strangled cry. His cheeks were wet and Draco was on the brink of sobbing. His lips quivered as his cock pulsed much harder than it ever had before. 

“Gonna fuck you, Malfoy. Nice and slow, no cumming until I say so.” Draco nodded quickly, finally meeting Harry’s eyes and shrinking slightly at the smirk that spread along Harry’s lips. He was too drunk with lust to worry about what Harry was thinking, didn’t care that he was probably judging him for his desperation. He just needed to cum and he would never be in this kind of situation with Harry again. 

Harry dragged Draco to the floor, slightly shoving him onto his back but not before summoning a blanket that would keep from him or Draco being in contact with the dusty floors once again. Draco’s mouth quirked at this but he quickly lost his train of thought as he felt a wet, cold substance drip from his hole. Harry was slicking himself up as well — Draco almost drooling as he watched Harry pump himself a few times before settling himself on his knees before Draco’s hanging legs. 

And nothing was nice or slow about Harry’s first thrust. Draco was holding himself up on his elbow, head thrown back as he felt Harry’s balls slap against his skin already. Harry was holding onto Draco’s ankles, spreading his legs as much as he felt was necessary and pushing his hips up frantically. They were both so close, but Draco’s cock was left abandoned as it hit against his stomach with every thrust relayed by Harry. 

“So tight, Malfoy.” Harry pushed against Draco’s shoulders, forcing him flat on his back as he continued fucking him at a quick pace. “ _Surprising,_ considering how many times you’ve taken it up the ass.” 

“ _Jealous_ , Potter?” Malfoy moaned, pushing his body down towards Harry’s thrusts. Draco was worried that his little snide comment would make Harry change his mind about letting him cum, but Harry only picked up the pace and started moaning almost as loud as Draco had been. Draco couldn’t help but let his hands wander towards his cock, desperately tugging while his other hand latched onto Harry’s forearm. Seeing as Harry was undeniably close to cumming, he didn’t stop Draco. Harry’s thrusts were getting sloppier by the second and his fingers were pressing harshly against Draco’s sides. With his mouth hanging over Draco’s cock from a distance, Harry slowly let his spit fall onto Draco’s tugging hand. Draco eagerly accepted, making sure it coated the entirety of his cock as his body suddenly quivered and his hole closed in harshly against Harry’s cock. 

“ _I’mcummingI’mcummingI’mcumming,_ ” Draco cried as his back arched and his wrist ached. His body stilled for a moment, Harry continuing to fuck him, and Draco suddenly went slack. His cum sprayed in white streaks — hitting his cheek, neck, chest, and pooling at his bellybutton. His chest felt tight and cock was still leaking cum by the time he’d finished coming down. Then he was laying motionless, barely able to stare up at Harry who was now groaning and pushing his hips as far as they would go against Draco’s skin. Draco felt the warm sensation inside him and felt the familiar twitch of Harry’s cock inside him. No one moved and only the sound of heaving breaths filled the room. 

Draco was making needy noises and they became slightly high-pitched as Harry slowly pulled his spent cock out. Some cum had slipped out of Draco’s hole, only for Harry to collect it with his thumb and spread it along Draco’s lips. The look of disgust displayed itself onto Draco’s red and wet face before he poked his tongue out to lick off the mess. 

Harry casted another cleansing charm, this time on himself, and quickly started putting pants back on and messing with his hair softly. He looked down at Draco, who was tiredly pulling his robes towards him to grab his wand. Once he did, Draco casted his own cleansing charm and quietly began pulling his clothes on. He avoided eye contact with Harry, feeling slightly awkward as he suspected Harry would have run out by now and left him on his own. 

“I suspect dinner is over by now,” Harry said, still looking in Draco’s direction and watching him stumble off the foot of his pants. 

“Yes, most likely.” Draco cleared his throat after speaking, clipping his buttons together and throwing his robe back on. He held his vest and tie in one hand, stuffing his wand back into his robe pocket. “You should probably go first, I’ll wait back for a few minutes.” 

“Right,” Harry said stiffly. He opened the door slightly, making sure no one was around before stepping out and heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

Draco let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. After a few minutes of picking at a loose string on his vest, he made sure the coast was clear before going down towards the dungeons. 


End file.
